


You, I, Us

by Shirou9Atsuya



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Childhood Memories, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episodes related, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Story Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirou9Atsuya/pseuds/Shirou9Atsuya
Summary: "I’m your twin. You’re my twin. We stick together through thick & thin. No matter what I do I’m always stuck with you. And if trouble comes our way I know my twin will save the day. Wherever you may be you’re always stuck with me. When you’re feeling sad & blue call my name & I’ll find you. We have a bond that’s tried & true, you and me, me and you, two by two.” ― Sofia the First
Relationships: Fubuki Atsuya & Fubuki Shirou, Fubuki Atsuya/Kira Hiroto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. I miss you and I love you

**Author's Note:**

> HEY, HEY!! *Says the one who was absent for almost 4 months*
> 
> I-I'm sorry for being so inactive... School and health, you know... I have been so busy and tired ALL THE TIME that I lacked motivation to do anything... Especially with that Covid-19 stuff ;;; BUT! I'm here! I'm slowly (very slowly) coming back from my semi-hiatus... I still have health problems, but it has gotten SO MUCH better with the last months! Enough for me to be able to continue my IE related stuff~
> 
> AND I don't come back with empty hands, hehehe.. Here's a fanfic I've been working on for weeks. I've written 18 pages already, so the next chapters will come very fast! I plan to post the first chapter, then my gift for Atsuya! (I know, it was in February... But better do it now than never, right?) Basically, this fanfic is about Shirou & Atsuya's stories in Inazuma Eleven Orion. Like I've done for GouKi a plenty of times in the past, I'll follow the original story by adding their thoughts and other scenes... Orion was kinda rushed to me and I wanted more details about Shirou as a "traitor", Atsuya's feelings about it,... So I began this fanfic and here we are?? 
> 
> ENOUGH TALKING!! I hope you'll enjoy this first chapter! I truly enjoyed writing it and it allows me to know my babies better...? Oh, and for the HiroAtsu fans, there'll be some scenes with them in the fanfic, hehehe... >:) I had to add my OTP, okay? XD ANYWAY!! Despite being absent, I saw so many of you liking my stuff and even putting comments, with compliments & praises, which made me VERY happy!! You all truly motivated me to come back and finish my pieces... So, thank you all VERY MUCH!! ;W; ;W; <333
> 
> Last words (for real, now): STAY HOME!! I hope that you, your family and friends are okay, healthy and safe & sound. Please, think about yourself... But also about others. So stay home. It's very important for everyone. The origin of the virus, the culprit... All of that doesn't matter. What matters is to stay together, support each other and stay home, to help us and all the people working their ass off outside to fix this situation and beat that freaking virus' ass. The virus doesn't care about your origin, your opinion, your religion... So we should concentrate on working together to beat it and stop it for good instead of being racist and mean for nothing. I wish, to all the people sick or/and to those who have sick relatives, the best luck and recovery. You have ALL my support <3
> 
> I wish you ALL the good things in this world. Love ya all and please, stay safe <3
> 
> ~ ENJOY THE READING ~
> 
> P.S. : I don't own any of the characters. Also, sorry for the typos/mistakes you may see.

* * *

Other than football, skating was a huge pleasure and he was just as talented in both. Though, if he had to choose... he would probably choose football. However, ice skating was part of his childhood. It was a sport dear to his heart. A love he shared with Shirou.

A twirl, then another. Atsuya landed gracefully on the ice, too absorbed in what he was doing to notice the eyes full of admiration on him. Among all the things Atsuya had never paid attention to, that was the kind of attention that was paid to him.   


After a triple axel achieved with no difficulty and almost perfection, Atsuya landed again on the ice, sadness having replaced this fervor that he had demonstrated a few seconds earlier. It didn't show on his face. He had learned to hide his pain, for fear that someone would use it against him. Especially when Shirou wasn't there, at his sides. They had always been very protective of each other. Without him, Atsuya felt terribly vulnerable.

He wandered on the ice, indolent. His thoughts dragged on to Shirou, the FFI, and other trivial things that worried him too much when their importance was non-existent. Skating helped him think. About anything. Unlike football, ice skating gave him the ability and possibility to tidy up his head and think. He had spent much more time on the ice since Shirou's departure. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get that thought out of his head: he felt so alone without him by his side.

Atsuya suddenly stopped on the ice. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair and sighed. He didn't want to skate anymore.

" _That's why I hate to skate here_ ", thought Atsuya as his eyes glared at his horrible admirers. He wasn't against being the center of attention, but in the mood he was right now, that was the worst that could happen to him, especially from such insistent people like the ones observing his mere gestures.  
  
"Atsuyaaaaaa!!"  
  
"Of course, she had to appear..." Atsuya mumbled. Don't get him wrong, he liked the girl. Even if she could be a pain in the ass, sometimes. Especially when she claimed to be the Ace Striker of the team when it was him. But at this right moment, talking with her was the last thing he wanted to do. Anyway, he had no choice because Shiratoya stopped in front of him, cheeks red from the cold and efforts she made, breathless.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Atsuya asked annoyed, standing at the gate to remove his skates.  
  
"You are truly amazing, Atsuya! You do so many sports!" She exclaimed, her eyes filled with stars, sincere in her words.  
  
"So? What do you want to tell me?" He repeated, blushing in spite of himself at the compliment.

"Ah yes! Right! Your phone rang. I think it was the captain who called you."

"Aniki?"

His movements accelerated at her answer. He wasn't even trying to hide anything. If there was _one_ thing Atsuya was waiting for, it was talking to him. A big smile split his face in two.

"Did he call a long time ago?"

"I don't know", it was Nae's turn to answer with a shrug. "But you better hurry anyway."

She didn't have to tell him twice. No sooner had he put on his shoes that he started running at full speed towards the entrance of the school, his ice skates stowed in his bag, which was bouncing endlessly on his shoulder.

"You love him so much, Atsuya. That's so cute", Shiratoya whispered, a little smile stretching her pink lips.

She looked at Atsuya open the front doors wide and rush into the college, pushing a few students along the way. She chuckled.

"Maybe a little _too much_."

Atsuya didn't see the waves of his teammates' hands. However, when he passed by one of them near Shirou's classroom, he swung his bag at him while continuing his run.

"Thank you, senpai!" Atsuya yelled without a glance in their directions, continuining to push the students of his way.

"This is the first time he's been so polite", Hyoujou commented, surprise on his face. "I bet the captain called him."

"He's _always_ like that when he calls him", Araya chuckled, her small hand in front of her mouth, hiding a little smile.

"Atsuya loves the captain so much... It’s even almost sick", he sighed with despair in his voice.

"Personally, I find it adorable."

"If you say so", he replied with a shrug.

When they took another look down the hall, Atsuya was already gone.

His whole being was bubbling with impatience and excitement. His heart was beating with joy, his face showing it with that big smile that didn't disappear once since Nae announced him he had received a call from his brother. His hands were shaking in anticipation of speaking with him. His legs kept running down the corridor, to the locker room so he could _finally_ hear that voice that would replace these negative feelings. If there was _one_ thing he was still impatiently waiting for, it was that: _that_ call from his big brother.

When Atsuya entered into the locker room, two of his teammates were inside. They had come to put their things down for the afternoon training. They had his phone in hand, waiting for him to appear before giving it to him. They hardly noticed the youngest when Atsuya snatched it from the hands of one of his two senpai.

"You're welcome", grumbled one of them in annoyance.

"Thank you, senpai”, Atsuya hastened to thank, already busy on his phone.

They shrugged and left the place, a smile hovering over their faces when they both thought the same thing: he loved the captain to death.

Atsuya tapped on his phone before placing it near his right ear, not even noticing - he didn't care much - that his elders were gone. He heard the 'tut' characteristic of a call. He was impatient and couldn't stand still now that he was about to have a long, wild conversation with his big brother. He sighed in annoyance despite himself.

" _Come on_ , aniki. Pick up the damn phone."

His face lit up when he heard that his call was finally answered. He opened his mouth, a big smile on his lips, to say the first words when the voice that answered stopped him in his track.

"If you want to talk with Fubuki-senpai, forget it. He's busy."

Atsuya blinked several times, stunned and confused. He frowned. Who was that guy with that quiet voice? He didn't know why, but he already felt bothered by him.

"Who are you? Why do you have aniki's phone?"  


"What is this aggressive tone? I didn't do _anything_ wrong, as far as I know", the other hissed between his teeth.

"Why do _you_ have aniki's phone?" Atsuya repeated, a little more aggressive than before. He had nothing against the guy, but the few seconds were enough for him to already feel annoyed by him. It was strange since he didn't know him... And he had that strong urge to answer him, to bite him, to make him annoyed as much as he was. Yes... Definitely strange.

"He asked me to answer if you ever called. Like I _already_ said, he's busy", his interlocutor added in a calmer tone, but still just as irritated. He was probably trying to stay polite and not bite back.

Atsuya let out a 'tss' loud enough for the other to hear it.

"It's not my fault, _baka_!" He spat despite himself, bothered by such a reaction from Atsuya.  


"It has nothing to do with you! And baka yourself", Atsuya insulted back, his eye twitching with annoyance.

"Repeat it, you little-!"

Atsuya didn't hear the last word as he sighed loudly, passing his hand over his face. That guy had the _incredible_ gift of getting on his nerves when he had _just_ met him. He thought about what Shirou told him once, after a pretty violent argument with one of his teammates. He relaxed and regained his composure.

"What is he doing?"

"Ah, uh. He's... He's talking to the coach", he replied softly, a little taken aback by such a change in his behavior.

"Do you know about what?"

"Stop interrogating me."

"Do you know about what?" Atsuya repeated, trying to not let his anger out as he was feeling annoyed again. If he thought that he didn't want to kill him and preferred to speak with him than with his brother... He was _completely_ stupid.

"I don't know. He just said that it was important and he will call back later."

"...I see."

Something very important, huh... It could only be that.

"Are you sure you don't know more?"

“You’re annoying as hell. And deaf, too", his interlocutor muttered between his clenched teeth. "I told you I didn't know more", he muttered the still unknown person to Atsuya, sounding like he just wanted to end that damn conversation with him already.

"I see. Can you ask him to call me back as soon as he can, please?"

Hiroto blinked at that sudden politeness. "No problem."

"Thank you."

And he hung up without adding anything else. He sighed.

Atsuya stared at the background of his phone, where he and Shirou stood side by side, arm in arm. On the one hand, there was Atsuya who imitated the paw of a wolf, with a false ferocious air, on the other Shirou with two fingers up, to make bunny ears, a playful gleam shining in his eyes. Atsuya remembered that day. It was last year, during a summer on the beach. They were busy playing volleyball until they saw the camera of their mother pointed at them. Atsuya had been in such a good mood that he had agreed to have his photo taken. He smiled despite himself. Even if the trip had been a bit of a disaster, at that very moment, they had been the happiest in the world...

His smile disappeared somewhat.

"Aniki..."

*****

Shirou kept his promise and did call him back afterwards. Being able to talk to him was what Atsuya _always_ needed. Hearing his voice and talking with him made him feel _immense_ joy and comfort. In order not to ruin them, Atsuya decided not to ask questions about that conversation he had with the coach. If he didn't mention a word on it, it was for good reasons that he had to respect... Even if he craved to know more than what that he already knew.

"By the way, aniki. Who was that guy who answered for you?"

"Hiroto-kun, one of the members of Eisei Gakuen. Why?" Shirou asked back, genuinely curious.

"He was _so_ rude to me", Atsuya grumbled, remembering the conversation he had with Hiroto earlier in the day. Just remembering it made him feel the urge to punch that guy again.

"That's funny because he told me the same thing", Shirou chuckled, remembering their conversation. "He told me that you verbally assaulted and harassed him with lots of questions."

"That idiot, if I could punch him..." Atsuya hissed, fist and teeth clenched. "Maybe I asked him lots of questions, but I didn't verbally assault him. He’s the one who’s offended for nothing", he complained again.

"You're right about that, but Hiroto-kun isn't mean. You will see that when you meet him."

"I don't want to meet him, aniki."

"If you say so", Shirou replied with a small shrug, a little smile dancing on his lips.

"Anyway, this coach has to call me to join the team for me to meet him, which seems it's not going to happen..." Atsuya finished in a falsely clear tone, as if it didn't really affect him... which wasn't obviously the case.

"Don't worry, it will happen faster than you think. I promise you", Shirou assured in that soft, reassuring voice that filled Atsuya’s chest with pleasant warmth.

He was silent for a moment. A smile stretched his lips. "Thank you, aniki."

There was silence for a brief moment, as if each of them was swimming in the abundant water of their thoughts. Shirou was the one to speak first.

"Atsuya, I-" He stopped, his throat tied. On the other side of the line, he swallowed. He resumed in a firmer voice. "I love you, Atsuya. And I'm ready to do anything to keep you happy and safe. You know all that, don't you?"  


Atsuya, taken aback, parted his ips. His mouth closed and opened again, before closing a second time. He was at a loss for words. A red tint colored his cheeks as his heart beat with different contradictory and powerful emotions.

"Atsuya-"

"Me too, aniki", Atsuya suddenly cut him with a quiet voice.

Shirou's eyes widened at his response. He kept going.

"I love you too. Me too, I would do everything for you. Me too, I- " His voice choked in his throat. It stopped just in time. He didn't want to cry. Rather, he wanted to transfer his strength to his brother, who was suffering in silence, for him. Atsuya continued. "Me too, I want you to be happy and safe, aniki."

Shirou's lips were trembling. He sniffed discreetly and wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes with the left sleeve of his jacket. A tender smile stretched his lips.

"Oh you..."

Atsuya's smile widened when he realized that his older brother was crying for joy. In the end, he cried anyway, too. When he had promised himself not to do so... He could be so weak when it involved his aniki.

"What a baka I do."

"That makes the two of us", Shirou chuckled as he cried louder.

"That's your fault, aniki. I promised myself not to cry, and you destroyed all my attempts to", Atsuya grunted as he dried his tears with his sweater.

"I'm sorry, Atsuya."

Atsuya didn't answer directly. "Aniki is a baka."

Shirou giggled despite himself. Atsuya had sore lips from smiling. He chuckled in turn.

"A real baka..."  


*****

Atsuya's hands were sweaty when he saw him arriving on the other side of the airport, his bag swaying from his shoulder. That’s why he preferred to keep his hands in his pockets. He couldn't help but smile at the thought that they were finally going to see each other... after all this time. The urge to jump on him and take him in his arms was palpable. Especially when he saw his brother's sad face... Yet he did nothing when he walked in his direction and stopped in front of him after Shirou noticed him. He had to do one thing before anything else...

"Long time no see, aniki."

"What an unusual sight to see Atsuya come all the way to the airport for me", Shirou commented with a little smile.

_You have no idea what I would do for you_ , thought Atsuya.

He chuckled. "What’s wrong with _me_ coming to see my _own_ brother?" It was true after all. He was his big brother, and he wanted to see him one last time before him leaving for Russia.

Shirou said nothing in return. Atsuya didn't stop at that. "You didn’t return to Hakuren just to visit."

The dreaded moment had finally arrived. Atsuya clenched his hands into fists in the pockets of his pants. In a voice still as stable and neutral, he continued in his momentum. "You have something to tell me."

Shirou's eyes widened in surprise at his words.

His voice suddenly changed of tone. "Did you think _I_ wouldn’t notice?" It sounded more serious and somewhat... _accusatory_. Because he _knew_ what his brother was hiding from him and he couldn't help holding it against him for not telling him anything. He had tried to accept the will of his brother, who had surely seen it as not important enough to not tell him anything so as not to worry him, but it was stronger against him... He _had_ to make him understand his feelings about that secret.

"Your leg is hurt. The previous match made you aware that it’s going to take longer than usual to heal". He paused very briefly. He reduced the distance between them while continuing to speak. "That’s why you’ve come here for me."

Yes. There was _also_ this reason... There was always more than what aniki was showing outside.

He had to muster all his courage and strength to utter these words that he knew would shake his brother. "You can’t go to the world."

Shirou's surprise was evident on his face. He widened his eyes a little more, his mouth open as if he had wanted to say something before changing his mind. Atsuya swallowed in spite of himself when Shirou tightened the strap of his bag and lowered his head, his eyes covered by the bluish strands of his hair, his features distorted by a mixture of frustration and sadness... He _hated_ to see him like that.

"I'm frustrated."

His voice was weak. It sounded _so_ fragile, as if ready to break at any time. He used such a tone when he _always_ sounded _so_ confident, _so_ sure of himself... It hurt him so much to hear him speak like that. Rare were the times when you could see him in this state. It only made it even _more_ painful for his poor ears.

“I want to go to the world, too. _But_..." His voice lost itself and he didn't finish his sentence.

There was a very heavy short silence between them for brief seconds, before Atsuya spoke again. "The representative team has spots for additional members. Which means that our blizzard... isn’t over _yet_ ", Atsuya finished in a lively and strong voice, insisting on his last words.

Just like on his face, that of Shirou showed flawless determination and seriousness. The burning flame in them, both desperate and eager for _more_ , intensified these strong words and invaded them entirely. It was precisely _that_ look he wanted to see on his face, not a dejected and frustrated look of his helplessness in the face of his injury which fell at the worst possible moment.

"Fubuki Shirou. _You_ are _me_ ". Like him was Fubuki Atsuya. "I will protect your spot."

"Atsuya..."

It was his turn to bow his head, his hands still in the pockets of his uniform. "Whatever happens, aniki... _Don't give up_."

He looked up at him and got closer to him. Now separated by a few inches, his hands left their shelter and rested on the shoulders of Shirou, who jumped slightly at his sudden gesture. An intense gleam was shining in Atsuya's eyes.

"I _know_ it hurts, it's frustrating to be hurt at such a time. But _please_... Even if you're not one to give up, I have to tell you this: do not give up. You're stubborn, strong. You can handle _any_ situation, even the _most_ difficult one. So if you ever feel like giving up, don't do it". He stopped. His grip on his shoulders became firmer. "I want to keep this promise with you and make our dream come true... I want _us_ to win against the world, aniki. _Together_."

Shirou remained silent. His eyes were lost in Atsuya's for a moment. He raised a trembling hand towards him. It landed on his warm cheek, slightly surprising Atsuya by the way. A touched and moved smile split his face in two, his eyes misted by tears.

"Baka of Atsuya..."

His hands still resting on his big brother's shoulders, Atsuya looked at him reduce the distance between their faces even more, until their foreheads found themselves glued. He could get a closer look at his closed eyes, where his long lashes were wet with salt water flowing gently down his plump cheeks. Suddenly he felt the emotion overwhelm him and he began to sob too.

“I will protect your place, aniki. Until you come back, I will protect it."

It was an inaudible murmur for the passers-by who looked at them curiously, with a certain pinch in the heart in front of such a touching scene. The two didn't care a lot about the look of the others - whatever the look they gave them - too wrapped in their own little bubble. That whisper, Shirou had heard it. He opened his eyes.

"I'm _so_ lucky to have you, Atsuya". He paused. "Thank you."

In his eyes, Atsuya could see lots of different lights. There was pride, relief, joy, determination, fear... But above all, he could see the _same_ love Atsuya had for him. And _that_ only made him even _more_ determined to do _everything_ in his power to make their dream come true.

With a little soft smile, he took Shirou in his arms and hugged him tightly against him, his nose lost in his bluish streaks. The older boy returned it. And from that moment, the two of them took advantage of the last moment they had left before Shirou left for a country far _too_ distant for his taste... One of the last moments before the arrival of the great storm.  


* * *


	2. For him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If it is necessary sometimes to lie to others, it is always despicable to lie to oneself." ― W. Somerset Maugham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone~!
> 
> I know I've been gone for several months, but with everything going on, I think everyone can understand. Still, I'm sorry for disappearing that way! A LOT happened and I know I'm the only one going through trials. Let's just hope for the best, even if the situation is delicate and difficult ;W;
> 
> To improve the mood, my own (and your own), here's the second chapter! I've had this one in my files for weeks. And I'm FINALLY done correcting it and finishing the last touches! I hope you'll enjoy reading it!
> 
> To people who left kudos & comments, THANK YOU SO MUCH!! That's what motivated me to come back and write more! So thank you, really ;W; <33 Stay safe. For that, respect the social distance, wear the mask, stay at home as much as you can, hydrate yourself and take care of yourself! It's not only for you, but for others as well!~
> 
> ~ ENJOY THE READING ~
> 
> P.S. : I don't own any of the characters. Also, sorry for the typos/mistakes you may see.

The day Atsuya got the call from Kidou Yuuto, telling him he was going to be part of Inazuma Japan, he had exploded with joy. He had announced it to everyone: to his parents, friends, teammates… Anyone who could hear him knew that Fubuki Atsuya was going to become an official member of the Japanese national team. All but _one_ … He had decided not to tell anything to Shirou and surprise him by arriving unexpectedly. He couldn't wait to see his reaction at his arrival. Just by imagining it, he was already enjoying it.

_'I will finally be able to play with aniki'_. It was the first thought he had when he received the wonderful news. But instead of telling him, he kept it to himself. Just to see his reaction. It was mischievous and evil at the same time. Atsuya laughed softly at the thought.  
  
"Aniki… I'm coming. Wait for me."  
  
But Atsuya didn't know that his brother had begged Kidou and trainer Kudou to integrate him into the team. The very evening of the day he had seen his little brother for the last time, Shirou went to see them, as he knew they were choosing additional players for Inazuma Japan, just before their departure for Russia. His leg was in bad shape, and he wasn't going to last long.... But he wanted to see _him_ run on the field. He wanted to play at least _one_ official match against the world by his side. Once... Just _once_. That was why he went to see them. To fulfill his wish.  


**\- A few days back -**

  
His heart was racing. His hands were sweaty. His throat was tight. He could feel the stress wash over him, but he just stood there. After all, he couldn't know without trying... He _had_ to try. For Atsuya and also, as selfish as it was... for _himself_.  
  
"Ever since I hurt my leg, I’ve been doing all I can to keep up appearances, but the most I can hold out for is one match", he ended on a hidden bitter note. He looked down at the ground, his eyes stinging just at the thought of the next words about to come out of his mouth, gnawing at him from the inside. "Playing more than that will be impossible for me."  
  
He _hated_ to hear that from his own mouth. But it was the truth... He couldn't lie to himself. He wasn't going to last long. And all because of that hissatsu _so important_ to him, as he had worked _so hard_ with Atsuya to finish it in time for the World Cup. Who knows? Maybe things had to turn out like this since the very beginning. But although he kept repeating the same thing to himself _over_ and _over_ again, it still hurt so much. After all, he had dreamed for that moment since he was a kid.  
  
Shirou mentally slapped himself. It wasn't the moment to feel pitiful. He had _one_ thing to do. He has to make _everything_ in his power to make his wish true. Even if Atsuya comes to hate him, in the end. 

After a moment of silence, he closed his eyes.

"That’s why... I have a request". He looked up, opened his eyes full of determination to the two people sitting in front of him. "I would like Atsuya to join the team as an additional member!" He exclaimed with force.

He bowed down immediately after, and with a slight tone of supplication, he exclaimed again "Please! Atsuya is the only one!"

Yes. _He_ was the one he wanted to see shine at top of the world... _All_ he wanted was to see him succeed and fulfill his dream, despite not being there by his side anymore. It was seeing him proud of what he had accomplished and happy to have finally been able to make his wish come true. After all that hard work, those efforts, that sweat, those tears of frustration and rage, the joy and sadness, the injuries and blows, the many defeats and victories... Yes, that was _all_ he wanted for his dear little brother, Atsuya.

After a moment of silence that seemed too long and almost like torture, coach Kudou finally answered him.

"Okay."

Shirou opened his eyes in surprise, still bowing in front of them. He straightened up just after. Kidou took the lead.

"We’ve already had Fubuki Atsuya on our list".

"Then, there’s no objection from us", Kudou remarked, gazing at his notebook.

As stress and anxiety had taken hold of his body, it all disappeared to give way to joy and relief. Did he hear it right? Was Atsuya _finally_ going to join the Japanese national team and play alongside the others to beat the world? Was he going to make his dream come true, after all this time?

He smiled despite himself, his eyes stinging again. "Thank you!" were the only words that left his mouth, a voice ready to break with emotion by how happy he was.

His wish was going to be granted and _nothing_ could stop him... Not even Atsuya himself.

*****

He couldn't believe it... He was definitely lost. He had tried to convince himself that he wasn't, but now it was no use lying to himself. Atsuya sighed in despair.

"How am I going to find my way now...?" Atsuya whispered while scratching his head, his eyes wandering over the crowd of tourists who occupied the place he was in.

He whirled around one last time before checking the city map on his phone. He narrowed his eyes to read what was written.

"Ah, what's the point of doing that?! I don't understand Russian anyway!" Atsuya shouted so loudly that passers-by gave him both scared and curious looks.

Atsuya opened his eyes wide before turning peony red. He bowed to passersby several times to apologize, utterly distraught and embarrassed that he had shouted in front of over a hundred people. He was _so_ desperate he was getting _ridiculous_.

"Jeez..." Atsuya thought desperately, still flushed with embarrassment as the crowd had already dispersed a bit.

He sat down on the edge of the fountain with a sigh, his arms hanging out. He had to join the team that had also just arrived in Russia. But unlike them, who must surely have a guide, he was _all_ alone in this unknown land... which was both terrifying and overwhelming. He had never been very good at locating... So, in a huge country like Russia, it was a lost cause. And he wanted to surprise Shirou as he left the airport...

He sighed again. _'Shit'_ , Atsuya thought annoyingly.

As he silently cursed, a huge group passed on the other side of the fountain, a group that was making as much noise as he had made a few minutes ago. Atsuya stopped cursing silently and listened carefully to what they were saying. The language sounded familiar to him... Atsuya widened his eyes: It was Japanese. He turned sharply to the source of the voices and his eyes widened a little further. It looked like his lucky star had _finally_ smiled at him.

"Yosh!" He jumped out of his seat and hastened to hide behind a small group of tourists. Even though the Japan team squad was a few yards away, he didn't want to be seen. He still wanted to surprise his brother, who must be somewhere around there. All he was going to do was follow them. And why not, do like them and visit the city a bit. He had always loved to walk around town and visit them while tasting the delicious food he could find.

Atsuya smiled tenderly when he caught sight of his older brother not far from him, walking calmly behind the small group of Eisei Gakuen players, fascinated by the scenery around him. Shirou had told him that he got along very well with them, even with the famous Kira Hiroto that Atsuya already couldn't stand. Even though he questioned his brother's tastes in terms of friends, he was glad he had found new ones. Although Shirou was very famous in their middle school and often chatted with other students, he was more shy and reserved than him, and much less spontaneous compared to Atsuya, who was more outgoing. Seeing him get along with other people definitely made him happy.

Thoughts wandering from side to side, Atsuya didn't take his eyes off Shirou until he disappeared from view. There, right now, he was dying to run after him, jump on him to surprise him and hug him tight. But he had to hold back. Now was not the right time. _Soon_ he will join him. And anyway, he didn't have to worry... Shirou was fine despite his injury. That was _all_ that mattered to him.

"Here we go! Let's go visit the city!"  


He kept a safe distance as he followed the group, which continued to vist the small corners of the city. Might as well visit the city until they reach their new dormitories. But it was without taking into account his incredible sense of direction that Atsuya lost sight of the others and got lost in the city... _Again_.

"AH, NOT AGAIN!!"

*****

"Everybody, gather! Reunion in the common room!"

Shirou looked up at the sound of the managers' voices, curious to know what was going on. If they were asking them to assemble there, it had to be for a reason of the utmost importance... or for a new member.

  
"Fubuki-san, are you coming?" Kirina asked as he passed by the bench where Shirou was sitting.

"Yes, I'm coming", he replied with a smile.

One last look at his leg, which was shaking slightly, before straightening up. Like everyone else, he walked to the common room, hoping that the reason for their gathering was none other than Atsuya.

*****

Shirou, standing next to the others in the large common room, stared at the new player for the Japan national team: Atsuya himself.

"Fubuki Atsuya" the coach exclaimed enthusiastically. "He's an additional player for Inazuma Japan."

As the coach introduced him, Atsuya turned his head towards the crowd of players who were looking at him curiously. His gaze met Shirou's. Both his heart and Shirou's, both felt their respective hearts leap of joy in their chests as they smiled at each other.

_'He came!'_ Shirou thought with undisguised joy on his face, feeling the happiest in the world right now. After _all_ this time... they were _finally_ going to play against the world _together_. Even though it was _only_ once, Shirou couldn't help but gloat over the idea.

He closed his eyes for a moment and the memory of his conversation with Coach Kudou and Kidou came back to him. Even without asking, Atsuya would still have been part of the team. He opened his eyes again and looked at his little brother, who was wearing a _big_ , _triumphant_ smile. He had the proof in front of his eyes. Atsuya's capacities had been recognized and he was _finally_ part of this team that he had dreamed of _so much_ since childhood. Just that thought made him _so proud_ of him.

"Now that I’m here, whether it’s Spain, Russia, or America we’re up against, we’ll swallow them all up in our blizzard!" Atsuya exclaimed forcefully, still that same challenging smile on his face, confidence and determination emanating from him.

Shirou couldn't help but chuckle at the others' expressions. They didn't know it yet, but Atsuya often expressed himself like this. With strength and determination, a way of expressing himself that had always motivated Shirou himself. Another memory came back to his mind, that of their reunion at the airport... That day when Atsuya had promised to protect his place, no matter what. If there was _one_ thing that Shirou had _always_ loved about him, it was his way of _always_ making him feel safe when he was by his side... Shirou, his eyes fixed on the ground, looked up at his brother and smiled tenderly. Yes, he could trust him... He _will_ protect his place so that he can come back and play alongside him again. As they _always_ had.

Hiroto, who was watching the whole scene in silence, let a quiet “Tss” come out. Though, Atsuya's sharp ears caught it and he turned toward him. By recognizing his voice, he knew that was the idiot who had pestered him with questions the last time. He turned his eyes to Hiroto to exchange a look, who caught his gaze. They looked away immediately.

"Coach, look at this", the trainer Sekiya suddenly asked Chou Kinun. Everyoned turned their attention to him, "I’ve been monitoring the data transmissions in our camp area as a precaution, and I’ve found something odd."

At his words, the coach leaned over his laptop, curious to see what he meant. Li Hao couldn't help but comment "You can even do that?"

And like all the other times he had been told that, Sekiya answered quite naturally "I'm a physical trainer / head data analyst / head chef / head of data security" by listing each of his abilities on his fingers, a smile on his lips.

"Whoa..." Li Hao exclaimed, breathless. He was really capable of anything, which was reassuring for the team at Inazuma Japan.

Sekiya picked up where he left off. “These are traces of someone transmitting a massive amount of data to the outside from within our campgrounds.”

Shirou reacted at his words. Atsuya gave him a curious look as the rest of the players, managers, Li Hao and coach Chou Kinun listened intently to Sekiya.

"The strongest possibility is..." Shirou felt his heart pounding hard in his rib cage. He knew what he was going to say. Sekiya was no fool. His intelligence was even one of his qualities. But Shirou didn't want to hear it... Because he didn't know if he was going to be able to keep a neutral face in the midst of his team, who was totally ignorant of his actions. _Especially_ when he was next to Atsuya, who knew him better than _anyone_ , who knew better than anyone how to read his _every_ gesture, mimic and expression.  


Sekiya finished his sentence under the watchful eyes of the players "That someone here is giving away Inazuma Japan’s information to outsiders."

"What?!" Inamori exclaimed as soon as he heard Sekiya's theory, as confused by the news as his teammates were.

"Hey... So we still have a _traitor_ among us?" Fudou commented right after, annoyance dripping from his voice at the mere idea of it.

"Come to think of it..." Nosaka whispered softly, a little smile on his face. “Even in the Werewolf game, the wolf wasn't alone. There’s _always_ a second wolf."

At his words, everyone froze and began to look at the others out of the corner of their eyes, as if to determine who this famous traitor was and to make sure no one thought it was them. Shirou swallowed quietly. He had never felt so bad and stuck as he did now... He knew that not looking at Atsuya only heightened his curiosity, but also his doubts about his strange behavior. Because he knew... He had _no_ doubt that Atsuya could see _right_ through him, like a book wide open, and that he could see something was going on. Something that Shirou didn't want to tell him.

"A second wolf..." Inamori whispered. His expression only hurt Shirou even more, who was trying as best he could to act like the others and show nothing but worry and mistrust.

He glanced discreetly at his little brother, who was deep in thought. Him who was so happy to have joined the team...These news ruined the whole scenario he had imagined for Atsuya's arrival. That had _surely_ ruined the image Atsuya himself had made for himself as well. All because-

Shirou clenched his fists. Despite these feelings deep inside his chest... It was too late. He couldn't stop halfway or even turn back. He had to finish it. For them... For _him_.

*****

After those more than shocking news, the coach decided to let them leave and join their respective bedrooms. They had already eaten well and after news like those, he considered a good idea for everyone to think about it quietly and rest after the long trip and the day just as crazy and hectic as the evening. So, each in their turn, they joined their new rooms assigned by Sekiya. And much to their delight, Shirou and Atsuya both shared a room.

"I am dead!" Atsuya cried, collapsing on his bed after putting his bag on the edge of his new bed.

Shirou chuckled. "Did the plane trip tire you so much?"

"It's mostly the visit that wore me out", Atsuya muttered into his pillow.

Shirou widened his eyes in astonishment. "Have you visited the city?"

Atsuya straightened up with both arms and sit cross-legged on the bed. With his hands on his feet, he lowered his head, peony red.

"I wanted to surprise you when you got here. So, I uh... I waited until I came here."

He looked up at Shirou, who had his head tilted to the side like a curious dog, already a little smile on his lips at his first explanation.  


"I saw you, but I preferred to wait while visiting the city..."

"And you got lost."

"How do you- ?!" But he stopped right off the bat, sighing with a pout on his face. "Nevermind."

Shirou chuckled despite himself. "You know I know you _very_ well."

Atsuya stared at him for a moment before turning his head away. He grumbled.

"Humph. I was barely lost". A bit of lies wasn't going to turn anyone. He was too proud to admit he got lost several times _and_ struggled to find his way to them, explaining his delay.

Shirou chuckled again. And something in that laugh told Atsuya that Shirou saw through his lies, but decided to not point that. He wasn't naïve, after all. Anyway, Atsuya wasn't going to admit it, even to his own big brother.

Atsuya looked at him curiously as his brother's smile turned bitter. Without asking, he knew what he was thinking. He could _also_ see right through him.

"Aniki."

He looked up at his little brother, his brow furrowed. "Hmm?"

"I'm glad to be here with you", Atsuya commented, the words almost a whisper.

Shirou didn't respond directly. Sometimes, he felt like they were twins. Maybe they were, in a parallel world. It wasn't scary how Atsuya always thought the same things as he did, at the same time. It actually... _reassured_ him. After all, finding someone who could _truly_ and _totally_ understand you was hard, especially for someone like him. And the idea of being twins, even if it was simply by the mind... It felt _nice_.

"Me too", he finally answered, a soft smile on his lips.

Atsuya stared at him for a moment, then his eyes slid down to the blanket. A pretty shade of red colored his cheeks. Shirou couldn't help but find him adorable.

"Aniki..."

"Hmm?"

"Do you mind if-" He looked up shyly at Shirou, a little redder."If I sleep with you tonight?"

Shirou blinked at his request. His smile grew larger.

He patted next to him, inviting Atsuya to join him. "You know I will never refuse."

Atsuya was even redder at his words, but his lips couldn't help but smile, happy and satisfied by Shirou's more than positive response to his request.

Before going to bed, they first changed, replacing their clothes by their pajamas. They were identical two-piece pajamas, except for their colors: light blue for Shirou and light orange for Atsuya. The colors coordinated with fine white stripes. They had always liked to buy very similar clothes, with a few small differences to set them apart. And with their very important physical similarities, people often thought they were twins, which didn't really bother them.

Shirou folded their clothes to place them on Atsuya's bed while Atsuya was already on his older brother's bed, his scarf gently folded on the nightstand. He connected his charger befoire doing the same with his phone. He put on the nightstand, to let it charge quietly overnight. Shirou did the same and let i it on his desk before turning off the light and going back to bed, where Atsuya was laying down, against the back wall.

"It's been a long time since we've done this", Shirou commented as he settled himself comfortably in his new bed.

"That's right", Atsuya replied softly as he watched Shirou cover them both with the thin blanket.

Shirou, finally settled in bed, turned his attention to his little brother turned towards him, his hands trapped under his soft cushion. Atsuya looked away when he met his as he faced him, in the same position as his older brother.

"Maybe it's a little weird now that we're grown up..." Atsuya muttered, pretty red.

From a young age, Atsuya used to join him in his bed after a nightmare or simply when he felt the urge to talk to him and sleep with him. Shirou had never refused. Of course, there had been times he would have preferred to sleep alone. But he couldn't deny him anything... One of his weaknesses that he, despite himself, couldn't make go away. And well, sometimes... He himself found comfort in Atsuya's arms.

Shirou moved closer to Atsuya. He put a hand on Atsuya's cheek, his eyes watching every detail of his tired face. He smiled tenderly.

“Even when I'll be 50 years old, I'll still be there when you need me."

It was weird to say such serious and meaningful words in the current situation, and somewhat out of the context of Atsuya's comment. But his mind had been put aside to whisper those words straight out of his heart. He had felt the need to speak them out loud... His mind had been beaten by his heart and he had followed it without the slightest hesitation. But, it seemed to Atsuya, it hadn't sounded that strange. He stared at him intently, silent. His hand freed itself from its prison that was the cushion and rested on Shirou's to cover it with its warmth. He closed his eyes.

"Me too."

He slowly opened his eyes.

“On the other hand, I don't think it would well judged to sleep with your brother when you're 50", Atsuya commented with a chuckle.

"Like you care about that."

"Caught me."

“You know you can’t fool me, Atsuya", Shirou simply commented, with a little smirk.

Atsuya made himself a little more comfortable, moving Shirou's hand to put it on the mattress, still holding it tight.

"I know I can’t."

His smirk disappeared and his whole face changed to a more serious expression, Shirou’s hand still held firmly in his own warm hand. He didn’t blink as he uttered the next words.

"You know you can’t too, aniki. Right?"  


Shirou didn’t know if he had thought of something in particular when he told these words to him. If he had earlier conversation with the rest of the team in mind. If he had read in him at that moment and was simply testing him. Though, that was a fool thought, as Atsuya usually voiced his thoughts and opinions. But _maybe_... Maybe he was truly testing him, as he seemed to wait for an answer, his eyes plunged in his green’s ones. After all, Atsuya was unpredictable, one of his strengths _and_ weaknesses.

Shirou gave a squeeze to his hand.

"You’re right."

Atsuya stared at him for a moment before closing his eyes, his shoulders relaxing for some reason. He smiled with tenderness, a very rare view to others.

"I’m always right."

Shirou softly chuckled at that before following his lead and closing his eyes in his turn. Compared to few seconds ago, he felt relaxed and at peace. He loved Atsuya’s warmth. He loved sleeping with him, his hand safe in Atsuya’s one. It made feel him feel safe, loved, warm. He knew he wasn’t and will never be alone in those moments, when he was by his side.

Better enjoy it as long as he can, right?

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, don't hesitate to leave comments & kudos. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't hesitate to leave comments & kudos. <3 And don't forget to stay positive, to show your love for your loved ones! <33


End file.
